Can Be Better
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Kisah seorang Park Jihoon yang berusaha menggantikan posisi orang yang pernah mengisi harinya, dan Park Woojin yang kedatangan sosok dari masa lalunya [SchoolLife] [WinkDeep] [PanWink] [JinSeob] [2Park] [WannaOne]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Can be Better

 **Disclaimer:** Seluruh cast bukan milik author, tapi hati author milik Hwanggu

 **Cast:** Park Woojin, Park Jihoon, Wanna One (minus Jisung sama Seungwoon), Ahn Hyeongseob, Yeo Seonho

 **Note:** Cerita ini fiksi belaka, ditulis sebagai bentuk cinta author pada BunSoDan / Duo Park.

•

 **CBB CHAPTER I**

•

Siang itu, seperti siang-siang sebelumnya, begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi cafeteria Geumdo Highschool, sebuah sekolah elite, langsung diserbu ratusan siswa. Meja demi meja terisi. Kecuali satu meja di sudut ruangan. Meja itu tidak rusak, namun para siswa dan siswi sudah otomatis mengosongkan tempat itu untuk sekelompok siswa terpopuler di sekolah mereka. Dan lagi-lagi seperti biasa, ketika 7 pemuda tampan mengisi tempat itu siswa-siswi disekitar mereka akan mulai berbisik kagum.

"Bagaimana kalian semua bisa makan dengan tenang selama ini?" Tanya satu dari antara siswa tampan itu melihat senior-seniornya makan dengan santai meski telinga mereka jelas terbuka lebar dan mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka, terutama seniornya dengan tanda pengenal _Park Jihoon_ di dadanya.

"Makan saja Daehwi ya…" siswa di samping Daehwi mengusap lembut surai cokelat sang junior.

"Kau akan kelaparan selama jam sekolah kalau kau mencari ketenangan…" timpal siswa lain

"Benar sekali Jaehwanie… kita ini terlalu tampan untuk tidak dibicarakan… hahaha"

"Seungwoo hyung hentikan narsisme-mu, aku jadi mual… hehehe" siswa dengan headphone merah di lehernya menatap jengah terhadap kakak kelas dengan kepercayaan diri di atas rata-rata itu.

Yang memulai pembicaraan terlihat sangat menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Sudah makan saja ya Daehwi-ya… aku tidak mau kau kelaparan saat jam pelajaran…"

"Baiklah Jinyoung hyung" senyum sang maknae pada siswa di sampingnya sebelum memasukan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Hwang Minhyun, kau kemana saja eoh? Pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku di kelas" Tanya Seungwoo pada teman sekelasnya yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku mengurus berkas siswa-siswa baru…"

"Berapa orang kali ini? Ada yang bisa kujadikan pengganti Bae Jinyoung?"

"Ah Jihoon hyung, kenapa kau…" yang nama disebut mendengus kesal.

"Diam kau, urus anak LA itu saja" jawab Jihoon ketus, "jadi berapa orang?"

"3… Tenang semuanya akan masuk ke kelasmu…"

"Siapa?"

"Ah sudahlah Park Jihoon, sebegitu butuh pengganti Jinyeong eoh? nanti juga kan kau tahu…"

Jihoon menatap malas orang yang mematikan antusiasnya. Jinyeong yang disebut-sebut hanya mampu menghela nafasnya berat. Hyung yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu selalu mengungkit-ngungkit pengganti dirinya sejak kehadiran siswa baru dari Los Angels yang kini duduk di sisi kirinya. Dia selalu merasa bersalah pada hyungnya, karna waktu mereka untuk bersama berkurang drastis. Pemilik nama keluarga Bae itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan seorang Lee Daehwi yang selalu menempel dengannya dari hari pertama kedatangan bocah itu. Sebelum Daehwi ada, Jinyeong dan Jihoon sangat amat dekat. Dari gerbang sekolah dibuka hingga bulan hadir mereka selalu bersama. Terbiasa memiliki seseorang di sisinya, Jihoon sebenarnya merasa sangat kehilangan ketika Jinyeong ditempel bagai perangko oleh orang asing. Tapi, Jihoon bukan tipikal namja yang akan menangis tersedu-sedu, atau merajuk. Demi menjaga namanya sebagai seorang Park Jihoon, siswa pandai berkelahi yang disegani seisi sekolah, ia melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan mengumbar dia tidak butuh Bae Jinyoung lagi.

 **KRIIING**

"Hari ini kita kedatangan 3 siswa baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas kita… Ayo masuklah anak-anak" ucap sang guru penuh semangat.

Menit berikutnya 3 siswa telah berdiri tegak di depan siswa-siswi kelas tengah itu. Siswi-siswi sibuk berbisik satu sama lain. Sayup terdengar beberapa siswi mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang dua dari mereka. Ketiga siswa baru tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar menatap ceria teman baru mereka. Ralat, hanya dua dari mereka. Satu siswa dengan aura dingin tidak ikut menatap ceria seisi kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian…"

"Aku Yeo Seonho… 15 tahun… aku pindahan dari Akdong Highschool…" seru siswa bersurai cokelat dengan wajah imut bagai anak ayam.

"Aku Ahn Hyeongseob… 18 tahun, dari Akdong Highschol juga…" siswa yang paling pendek buka suara dengan percaya diri.

"Lai Guanlin. 16 tahun. Taipei Highschool,"ucap siswa yang berdiri dengan penuh karisma.

"Silahkan duduk Seonho, Hyeongseob, Guanlin…"

Setelah membungkuk pada sang guru, mereka berjalan tenang menuju bagian belakang kelas. Guanlin memilih duduk di paling belakang, Seonho duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Hyeongseob duduk dua baris dari belakang. Di samping pemuda dengan headphone merah.

"Hi, aku Hyeongseob. Mari berteman… mmm… Woojin," ucap Hyeongseob bahagia seorang diri, tak mempedulikan Woojin yang memandanginya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan heran, seperti meragukan kehadirannya.

"Yaah… dia sudah meninggalkanku saja…" gerutu Jihoon menghentakan kakinya kesal setelah mendapati fakta Woojin meninggalkannya ke kelas tari. Jihoon baru saja keluar dari toilet ketika tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dan sepupunya itu sudah jauh di ujung lorong mendahului siswa-siswi lain. Woojin biasanya akan menyeret Jihoon ke kelas tari, karna Jihoon ini kalau tidak di tarik sering memilih bolos. Bosan katanya belajar itu-itu saja. Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang, bukannya melangkah ke ruang tari, dia malah masuk ke kelas regularnya.

"Heung?" Jihoon menggumam bingung, melihat seorang siswa asik bermain dengan sebuah ponsel. Tidak biasanya ada orang lain selain dirinya membolos kelas, apalagi kelas tari.

 _Oh itu si anak baru_

Jihoon mendekati siswa itu, duduk terbalik di bangku yang ada di depan siswa keturunan Taiwan itu.

"Kau tidak ikut kelas?"

"Hyung sendiri?" siswa itu malah balik bertanya, membuat Jihoon ingin mengumpat.

"Aku bertanya, kau malah balik bertanya Lai Guanlin," ucap Jihoon ketus.

"Hyung saja tidak mau jawab, kenapa aku harus jawab?"

Dan, Jihoon semakin kesal. Dia berdiri dan menarik lengan Guanlin untuk mengikutinya. Tubuh Guanlin yang lebih tinggi darinya hanya pasrah dengan tarikan Jihoon yang sangat kuat itu.

 **BRAK**

"Maaf kami terlambat…" Jihoon membungkuk sedikit setelah membuat adegan masuk yang menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Adegan dimana siswa yang suka berkelahi masuk dengan membuka pintu secara tidak halus. Sebenarnya fakta bahwa Jihoon mengikuti kelas tari lebih menarik perhatian mereka, apalagi ia datang mencengkram lengan siswa baru. Woojin di antara siswa-siswi di sana hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

•

 **To Be Continued**

•

Sebagai author baru di dunia ff, apalagi di ffn, author HamzziHwangu masih sangat amat amatir.

Semoga para _readers_ sekalian memaklumi kekurangan cerita ini.  
Author akan dengan senang hati menerima masukan dari kalian semua, ditunggu ya _review-_ nya.

Mampir juga ke ff author yg lain ya:

Dunia Hybrid Wanna One yang akan author end minggu ini dengan cerita couple JinHwi,

Their Story yang kemungkian akan diupdate weekend ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Can be Better

 **Disclaimer:** Seluruh cast bukan milik author, tapi hati author milik Hwanggu

 **Cast:** Wanna One, Ahn Hyeongseob, Yeo Seonho, Astro, Im Youngmin

 **Note:** Cerita ini fiksi belaka, ditulis sebagai bentuk cinta author pada BunSoDan / Duo Park.

 **•**

 **CBB CHAPTER II**

 **•**

Lampu-lampu jalan dan pertokoan mulai bersinar, termasuk sebuah café klasik sederhana di dalam gang cantik berhias dedaunan. Beragam warna lampu menyinar setiap huruf yang terpampang di atas pintu putih bertuliskan _OPEN_. Seorang pria berbalut kemeja putih dan celana hitam menajamkan matanya ke satu arah. Memastikan apa yang ia tangkap dengan matanya lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan perlahan mendahului sosok itu, sosok pemuda dengan seragam SMA ditambah jaket _sport_ merah senada dengan _headphone_ di lehernya, memasuki café dengan perpaduan warna pastel dari biru hingga kuning itu. Di dalamnya sudah ada 5 sosok tampan yang sibuk dengan bagian masing-masing. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu menjurus ke putih begitu serius memperhatikan bunga-bunga di tangannya, pria lain tengah berdiri di depan mesin pendingin, memutar-mutar botol minuman dengan seksama, ada juga yang sedang memasukan beberapa botol soda ke sebuah keranjang da nada yang sibuk memasang piringan hitam yang tidak hitam, yang lain sedang mengelap gelas-gelas perlahan. Pemuda berseragam SMA itu sesekali membungkukan salam atau hanya sekedar tersenyum pada pria-pria dengan busana yang tak ada bedanya itu. Sampai di meja _display_ yang membatasi pelanggan dan pekerjanya, yang tadi sibuk dengan botol dan keranjang segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan anak itu menatap seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya di sebrang meja.

"Tumben kau datang awal jinie, tidak latihan basket?"

"Tidak, Jinwoo hyung tugas sampai jam berapa hari ini?"

"Sampai tutup kurasa. Aigoo Woojinie adiku, kau ini kenapa huh?" tanya bartender itu lembut, karna tak biasanya adiknya datang seawall ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak ingin di rumah sendiri,"

"Ya sudah kau di sini aja, ayo ku antar duduk," pemuda tertampan di situ membawa Woojin pada sebuah meja di pojok ruangan, meja yang selalu Woojin tempati jika ia mengunjungi kakaknya.

"Kau mau minum apa Jinie?" seru sebuah suara ringan dari arah meja _display_

"Aku hyung?" sang _bartender_ menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh, untuk apa aku menanyaimu JinJin, kau bisa ambil sendiri," seorang pria tidak tinggi memukul keras kepala JinJin dengan papan menu yang ia bawa.

Yang sebenarnya di tanya hanya tertawa geli.

 _Mereka bahagia sekali_

"Ini… suasana hatimu sepertinya sedang tidak baik, jadi kau butuh yang manis-manis," pemuda tertampan kembali menghampiri Woojin, kali ini dengan sebotol soda ungu dan senyum yang menenangkan.

"Ah, terima kasih Eunwoo hyung," jawab Woojin kaku.

Sesaat kemudian para pria itu sudah kembali dengan kesibukannya, dan Woojin sudah melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana. Air wajahnya berubah sedih walau ia hanya menatap dedauan di sebrang jalan. Perasaan kesepian terasa kental di sekitarnya meski café itu sudah dipenuhi pelanggan yang sebagian besar adalah wanita. Café ini memang tidak besar dan tidak menyediakan hal menakjubkan seperti café lain, tapi ketampanan 6 pegawai segaligus pengurus café itu mampu menarik banyak pelanggan setiap harinya.

"Ya Seonho-ya, ayo cepat aku haus… mau mati rasanya,"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Woojin, menarik matanya untuk melihat ke arah pintu.

"Sabar dong Seob hyung. Aduh, mana lagi dompetku. Ah ini dia! _Take away_ tapi ya hyung, aku sibuk."

"Karna aku penuh keberuntungan kami pesan 777-nya satu, satu lagi yang _SLOW_ saja dia ini otaknya lamban,"

"Enak saja hyung!"

Si _bartender_ sedikit menajamkan matanya kesal dengan anak yang baru saja menyebut menu kesukaannya diperentukan untuk orang lamban, dia kan tidak lamban-lamban banget. Pengurus lain tertawa mendengarnya, terutama yang bertinggi badan serupa dengan sang _bartender._ Dua siswa itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Well, mereka kan anak baru di daerah ini, jelas mereka tidak tahu bahwa setiap menu yang ada melambangan salah satu dari pengurus café itu sendiri. Kebetulan saja yang hijau itu melambangkan sang _bartender_ tampan di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo Ho, bayar!"

"Iya, iya. Kau cerewet sekali Hyeongseob hyung!"

"Kau Ahn Hyeongseob?" tanya JinJin hati-hati, dia malu kalau sampai salah orang.

"I… Iya aku Ahn Hyeongseob," seluruh pemuda berkemeja putih menghentikan aktivitas mereka, menatap ke arah dua anak SMA itu, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Terima kasih atas pembayarannya, datanglah lagi lain kali," ucap Jinjin tak menjawab pertanyaan anak itu dan justru terkesan mengusirnya.

Hyeongseob dan Seonho memilih pergi dengan bingung, karna di belakang mereka sudah banyak yang mengantri.

Setelah pengunjung mulai menghilang, tanda di pintu telah berganti, Woojin masih saja duduk di tempatnya.

"Sana samperin adekmu, pulang…"

"Aku ga mau meninggalkan kalian… lagi pula bagaimana kau pulang nanti MJ hyung?"

"Biar aku dengan Eunwoo atau Binnie saja… Kau harus menemaninya,"

"Hyung…"

"Cepat ah,"

Dan jadilah JinJin sudah berdiri di samping adiknya. Mengajaknya berdiri dan memasuki mobil merahnya di halaman belakang café.

"Sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Hmm?"

"Hyeongseob."

"Belum hyung… Dia tiba-tiba di sana… di depan kelasku… dan sekarang duduk sebangku denganku…" Woojin menatap kosong ke luar jendela, "aku tidak bisa memulai sepatah kata pun. Apa dia masih mengingatku?" tanyanya sedih.

* * *

Meski hari mulai larut, Geumdo Highschool masih saja ramai dengan para siswa-siswi. Terutama lapangan basket mereka. Klub basket yang berisi makhluk-makhluk titisan surga itu masih setia duduk di bangku pemain tak mempedulikan siswi-siswi yang mengamati mereka dengan takjub dari luar lapangan. Dari generasi ke generasi klub ini selalu diisi oleh visual teratas di sekolah. Biasanya hanya setengah ato tiga perempat anggota saja yang tampan. Generasi ini berbeda. Mulai dari ketuanya, Kang Daniel hingga pemain cadangan Jaehwan, semuanya tampan. Bahkan yang tidak masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan Daniel cs pun masih terhitung tampan. Youngmin contohnya.

"Yaah Park Jihoon, katanya kau sudah membully anak baru huh?" senggol pemuda beraksen Busan kental. Lebih kental dari Woojin atau pun Daniel

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apanya padanya Youngmin hyung. Fitnah itu fitnah," gerutu Jihoon.

"Ayolah... Badan sebesar itu tidak mungkin begitu saja menyerah kau seret ke kelas tari kan? Pakai adegan masuk sok jagoan pula," goda Seungwoo lagi.

"Terserah kau saja hyung"

"Benarkan benarkan. Lihat Niel, dia benar-benar sudah menghakimi anak Cina itu!" Seongwoo heboh sendiri menarik-narik lengan kaus basket Daniel.

"Ku rasa dia tidak membully anak itu beb… kalau dibully tidak mungkin setelah itu Jihoon duduk memperhatikan raksasa itu makan di kantin…"

"Oh jangan-jangan ini calon pengganti Jinyoung ya?!" Jaehwan ikut heboh memukul-mukul lengan Jihoon.

"Apanya yang penggantiku sih?" Jinyoung mulai angkat bicara.

"Jinyoung kan bukan siapa-siapaku," Jihoon dengan cepat mengangkat ranselnya dan beranjak meninggalkan lapangan itu, "Aku duluan."

"Padahal dia sendiri yang sesumbar ingin pengganti Jinyoung," Jaehwan mengerutkan wajahnya sebal.

"Mana Daehwi? Tumben tidak lengket denganmu?" tanya Daniel mengganti pembicaraan.

"Pergi dengan temannya dari luar negeri. Samuel kalo tidak salah,"

"Oh si anak sekolah international?"

Jinyoung mengganguk cepat, lalu beranjak dari lapangan itu juga. Kakinya melangkah cepat, maksud hati ingin mengejar Jihoon. Kapan lagi kan dia bisa bebas dari tempelan Daehwi. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Jihoon tengah mengamati seksama siswa yang jalan berdampingan dengannya. Sesekali mereka tampang bercakap, seperti bertengkar, tapi wajah Jihoon sangat bersemangat. Wajah yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Setelah menetapkan tekad, ia pun mendekati mereka.

"Hyung, pergi yuk?"

"Huh? Kapan?" tanya Jihoon ragu.

"Sekarang… Aku sedang luang…"

"Tidak bisa, aku mau harus menagih traktiranku dengan anak sialan ini," perhatian Jihoon langsung teralihkan pada sosok lain, "lagi pula aku bukan mainan yang bisa kau gunakan ketika kau ada waktu luang…" ucap Jihoon tajam lalu melewati Jinyoung dengan santai.

Guanlin sungguh tidak ingin ikut campur urusan mereka, yang dia inginkan adalah cepat mentraktir ayam goreng karna taruhan sepihak yang dibuat Jihoon lalu pulang, jadi dia hanya mengikuti langkah Jihoon tanpa menatap Jinyoung yang membatu.

•

 **To Be Continued**

•

Rurulala [Hi ala author HamzziHwanggu] raeaders,

Gomawo yang sudah meluangkan baca ch awal, dan ini juga.

Untuk scene Woojin dan cafe kakaknya itu... kalian bisa nonton MVnya ASTRO yang BABY, karna ch ini author dapet inspirasinya dari situ.  
Dan sudah beberapa kali author itu kalo liat Woojin ingetnya JinJin. Mana marganya sama lagi kan, terus namanya mirip Woojin sama Jinwoo, jadilah author kepikiran bikin begini.

Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ceritanya ga jelas... ㅠㅠ

Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Di episode ini, Wink Boy aku kasih segini dulu ya, episode selanjutnya akan ku tambah kok porsi dia.

Masukan dari kalian akan sangat berarti buat aku, jadi ditunggu ya sarannya~

Gomawong


End file.
